Beloved Brother DO
by Septaaa
Summary: aku menyayangimu hyung - KAI PAIR : KAIDO / KAISOO Re update


**ANYEONG^^**

**.**

**.**

**BELOVED BROTHER – D.O**

**.**

**CAST**

**KIM JONGIN – KAI (EXO-K)**

**DO KYUNGSOO – D.O (EXO-K)**

**AND OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**PAIR**

**KAIDO / KAISOO **

**Slight SuDo**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE **

**ROMANCE – FAMILY**

**.**

**RATED**

**T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER **

**Kai and D.O belong to SM but the story is mine!**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Huuuaa T_T kemaren sempat kehapus *hug***

**Dan sekarang aku re-publish lagi u.u T_T**

**Thanks to (aku lupa siapa) yang udah ngingetin aku **

**Buat pake SCREENPLAYS :) Gomawo~**

**Maklum baru di sini~ mohon bantuanya *nundukinkepala***

**OKAI kagak banyak BACONt **

.

DON'T LIKE? JUST LIFE

.

.

IT'S YAOI

.

.

BY SEPTAAA

.

. LET'S CEK THIS OUT -

.

.

"Kim Joon Myun, Do Kyung Soo, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong In, Byun Baek Hyun dan Oh Se Hon…" ucap seorang namja "baiklah itu adalah member untuk EXO-K sedangkan EXO-M adalah Wu Yi Fan, Xi Lu Han, Kim Minseok, Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Jong Dae, dan Huang Zi Tao.." sambungnya kembali.

Pria paruh baya yang diketahui manager sebuah boyband baru EXO-K dan EXO-M sub dari boyband EXO milik naungan Lee So Man 'SMent' sebuah perusahaan label music terapik di Korea Selatan ini akan memperkenalkan artis baru mereka.

Setelah pemberitahuan itu tampak para member ada yang terlihat bahagia dan bahkan ada yang menampakan raut muka sedih mereka. terlebih seorang namja berambut pirang. Ia hanya bisa mundung dipojokan.

"gwaenchana Sehunnie-?" Tanya namja bersuara merdu itu.

"ani Luhan hyung.." namja itu menampakan raut muka semakin sedih nampaknya.

Mari kita beralih ke lainya. Tampak seorang namja bersurai hitam tengah senyum dan meledek teman seperjuanganya.

"YEY! Untung aku di Korea. Haha! Chukkae Daennie Hyung~ kau akan ke China ne~? haha~" ucap namja bersurai hitam itu pada namja yang bernama Kim Jong Dae atau Chen.

"aish! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali eoh! Eottohoke gwaenchana! Walau jauh dari Korea tak papa yang penting jiwaku jiwa Korea weeekk" jawab Chen sembari menjulurkan lidah panjangnya itu.

"haha kau akan susah-susah belajar bahasa China Hyung~"

"gwaenchana Kai-ah. Itu malah bagus~ jadi aku bisa menguasai dua bahasa sekaligus kekeke~"

"hahah ne~ne~ terserah kau sajalah hyung~"

Namja bersurai hitam itu Nampak sebal karna ejekanya disanggah terus. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang leader EXO-K.

"Myunnie hyung…" rengeknya. Yang dipanggil hanya menunjukan senyum angelicnya.

"ne~ kamjong-ah~"

"hyung aku bosan~ kenapa hyung selalu bersama D.O hyung terus? Dia kan couple-ku!" ucap namja yang bernama Kai itu pada sang leader.

"YA! Sejak kapan kau mennjadi couple D.O? jangan bilang sejak kau sekamar denganya?" ucap sang leader penasaran.

"haha DAEBAK! Jawabanmu benar Suho hyung~ kekeke" ucap Kai dengan senyum jenakanya.

"D.O hyung~ aku lapar! Masak yuk~^^" ucap Kai merengek pada namja sebelah Suho yang diketahui bernama D.O sang empu yang dipanggil pun hanya menampakan mata O_O miliknya membuat sang leader yang disebelahnya mencubit pipinya gemas.

"YAK HYUNG! Kau tak boleh menyentuh D.O hyung'ku' apalagi sampai menyakitinya" rutuk Kai pada sang leader itu. Dan sekali lagi D.O hanya memutar bola mata besarnya itu. XD

"iisshh sejak kapan kau mengklaim bahwa D.O adalah milik'mu' eoh?" Tanya sang leader dengan raut muka tak suka.

"sejak tadi malam. Kau tak tahu Suho hyung? kami telah melakukan 'this' and 'that' loh" ucap Kai menyeringai. Mendengar hal itu dua namja yang berada disampingnya naik pitam.

PLETAK

PUKK BRRAAKKK

"APPOOO HYUNG" rengek Kai merasakan sebuah pukulan bertubi-tubi dikepalanya.

"DASAR PERVERT!" kali ini D.O berbicara "sudahlah Suho hyung~ kita pergi saja yuk~ persediaan Dorm hampir habis^^" ajakan D.O langsung mendapat anggukan oleh Suho. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat mata besarnya yang berbinar-binar saja telah menghipnotisnya untuk selalu berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang di nanti datang juga. Hari dimana mereka akan debut setelah 100 hari ini mencoba menyebarkan seluruh energi yang mereka miliki kepada semua penggemar. EXO telah mengadakan showcase beberapa waktu lalu di Korea dan di China. Pertunjukkan yang sangat sukses dan menunjukkan kemampuan masing-masing dari diri mereka.

Bandara Nampak ramai hari ini karna kedatangan member EXO yang baru saja pulang dari debut mereka di China. Nampak para couple bersama dan teriakan-teriakan histeris para fans mengiang di gendang telinga. Terlebih para HunHan Shiper dan BaekYeol shiper. Kai yang menyadari itu pun langsung menyeret D.O untuk berjalan denganya. Sedangkan sang leader yang tadi di tunggu D.O malah sedang sibuk mengurusi barang-barangnya sehingga mengacuhkan orang yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Hingga akhirnya orang yang menunggu sang leader itu telah diseret oleh Kai. Seperti biasa D.O hanya memperlihatkan mata O_O nya.

"Hyung~" panggil Kai.

"hm"

"aku tak suka melihatmu bersama Suho hyung terus" rengek Kai

"haha wae? Kau cemburu ya?" tuduh D.O sembari melototkan matanya membuat Kai sedikit salah tingkah.

"tentu saja hyung~" jawab Kai enteng sembari merangkul bahu D.O yang lebih pendek darinya. "hyung mulai sekarang tetaplah disisiku hyung~ jangan tinggalkan aku seperti itu~" sambung Kai.

"haha baiklah"

"janji?" ucap Kai membuat ikatan jari klingking. Dan disambut oleh klingking D.O "janji" sambung D.O sembari tersenyum.

"YEY! I LOVE YOU HYUNG!"

"hahaha nado~"

Dan sejak itu Kai selalu bersama D.O bahkan bagi Kai D.O adalah sebuah ekstensi yang membuatnya bisa kecanduan. Sifat ke-ibuanya yang Kai suka membuatnya semakin menyayangi Hyung-nya itu.

"tetaplah seperti ini hyung~ tetaplah disisiku~ tetaplah sabar menghadapi sifatku ini~ hanya hyung yang selalu mengerti isi hatiku~ salam sayang dari dongsaengmu ini~ dan tetaplah disisiku hari ini~ esok~ dan seterusnya~"

**THE END**

**ANTI KLIMAKS~ keke**

**WALAUPUN JELEK BOLEH DONG MINTA RIPIUW~~ **

**Oh iya yang pernah repiuw kemaren (sebelum di hapus) aku ucapkan JEONGMAL GOMAWO^^**

**Chuu~~~~ **


End file.
